1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to animated decoys for use by hunters and photographers and more particularly, to lightweight, flexible animated decoys each having a flexible decoy body which is supported on a self-contained decoy movement device that imparts life-like movement to the decoy body. In a first preferred embodiment, the decoy body is formed of a flexible sheet material such as rubber or foam rubber, typically in the two-dimensional size and shape of a fowl, and includes a central opening which inserts on a cylindrical collar provided on the decoy movement device. The decoy movement device is supported on the upper end of a tapered spring which is provided on the upper end of an elongated support rod, the lower end of which support rod is typically inserted in the ground. The tapered spring facilitates life-like feeding, walking, flying (in the case of a fowl) panic or foraging movements of the decoy body, imparted by the decoy movement device, to attract predators or other wild animals for photography, observation or hunting purposes. In a second embodiment, the decoy body is constructed in the three-dimensional size and shape of a turkey, hen, deer or mammal and includes an interior pocket or pockets for receiving the respective decoy movement device or devices, which impart the life-like motions to the decoy body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Decoys of great variety in construction and purpose have been used for centuries to lure wild animals for hunting or observation and study. While decoys often simulate a life-like appearance of an animal, many decoys are stationary and thus, cannot mimic life-like movements of the animal. Some animated-type decoys capable of movement are designed to move with the forces of nature, such as by the action of wind or water. However, imperfect conditions and inherent limitations in the design and surrounding environment generally cause those decoys to exhibit a typical or unrealistic movements which may startle or warn the intended lured wild animal or have no luring effect.
In an attempt to remedy the above-mentioned problems associated with nature-actuated animated decoys, several types of mechanized decoys, including remote-controlled decoys, have been designed. A major disadvantage of most mechanized decoys is that the mechanism used for imparting movement to the decoys forms a permanent part of the decoy design itself. As such, those decoys, particularly those having moving extremities, are complex structures and are often unreliable and difficult to store and transport as well as to assemble and operate. Moreover, they tend to have a limited range of capabilities and too often, provide poor simulation of some animal movements. Accordingly, an animated decoy is needed which is simple in construction, easy to assemble, transport and operate, and capable of accurately emulating a wide variety of typical or appropriate game or feral animal behavioral patterns or movements.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide animated decoys each of which includes a self-contained decoy movement device for imparting life-like movements to a flexible decoy body of selected appearance and design.
Another object of the invention is to provide animated decoys which are capable of mimicking feeding movements of deer or other wildlife, swimming or feeding movements of waterfowl, or panic movements of wounded deer or small mammals in order to attract predators such as foxes, coyotes, bobcats, mountain lions or bears and the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide an animated decoy characterized by a support; a spring provided on the support; a decoy movement device supported by the spring; and a flexible decoy body supported on the decoy movement device, wherein the spring facilitates life-like movements of the decoy body, imparted by the decoy movement device.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an animated decoy including a decoy body typically constructed of a flexible material such as rubber or foam rubber and shaped in the two-dimensional size and configuration of a fowl for simulating life-like movements, including flying, of a fowl, in order to attract predators or wild animals for hunting, observation or photography.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an animated decoy characterized by a spring-mounted, self-contained decoy movement device on which is mounted a flexible decoy body that resembles the two-dimensional size and shape of a fowl or other wild animal, which decoy movement device includes a cylindrical collar for insertion in a collar opening provided in the decoy body and a retainer washer and cotter pin for mounting the decoy body on the decoy movement device.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an animated decoy characterized by an elongated support rod, the lower end of which is adapted for insertion in the ground; a decoy movement device provided on the upper end of the support rod; a collar provided on the decoy movement device; and a flexible decoy body having a collar opening for receiving the collar and mounting the decoy body on the decoy movement device, which decoy movement device includes a housing provided on the support rod; a motor provided in the housing; an eccentric weight disposed in the housing and connected in cantilever fashion to the motor, wherein the motor of the decoy movement device rotates the weight in the housing and imparts animated movements to the decoy body to attract wild animals or game.
Another object of the invention is to provide an animated decoy characterized by a decoy body which is shaped in the three-dimensional size and configuration of a turkey, hen, deer or other fowl or mammal, which decoy body is flexible and includes a pocket or pockets for receiving respective decoy movement devices and imparting life-like animated movements such as feeding (and flying in the case of fowl), or panic movements to the decoy body to attract predators for hunting, observation or photography purposes.
These and other objects of the invention are provided in new and improved, animated decoys each having a flexible decoy body which is supported on a self-contained decoy movement device that imparts life-like movements to the decoy body in order to attract predators for hunting, observation or photography. In a first preferred embodiment, the decoy body is formed of a flexible sheet material such as rubber or foam rubber, typically in the two-dimensional shape of a fowl, and includes an opening which inserts on a cylindrical collar provided on the decoy movement device. The decoy movement device is supported on the upper end of a tapered spring which is provided on the upper end of an elongated support rod, the lower end of which support rod is typically inserted in the ground. The tapered spring facilitates life-like feeding or swimming movements of the decoy body, imparted by the decoy movement device, to attract predators for photography, observation or hunting purposes. In a second embodiment, the decoy body is constructed in the three-dimensional size and shape of a turkey, hen, deer or other fowl or mammal and includes an interior pocket or pockets for receiving the respective decoy movement device or devices which impart life-like motions (including flying in the case of fowl), such as panic movements to the decoy body.